


Uncle Sirius

by AnnieOdairBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda is the cool older cousin, F/M, Sirius is a Quidditch nerd, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOdairBlack/pseuds/AnnieOdairBlack
Summary: She had to tell him
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Sirius Black & Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge





	Uncle Sirius

She had to tell him before he found out another way. Auntie would probably get hold of the news somehow..if not soon, definitely before Christmas.

She told him on a Saturday...a particularly sunny Saturday. She found him in the garden, poking around in his mother's beloved Daisies. 

Her hair had been cut recently and she had straightened it thanks to Pandora. She wore a flowy white top that was slightly off the shoulder and a pair of muggle jeans. The sun made the little purple gem in her nose sparkle.

”Hey stranger!”

Sirius jumped. ”Andi...i-i thought you and the Cissy were in Paris for the summer”

”Cissy is, but erm Nana’s got a pixie problem and apparently they only listen to bossy ten-year-olds” 

”Oh really?” the 14-year-old asked, giving his cousin the same look his Nanny gave him at least once a day...he had a lot of practice.

Andi sighed ”Alright..fine you've caught me. I lied”

Sirius rolled his eyes ”You, lie....never! ” he did his best go at sarcasm, failing miserably. He raised an eyebrow ”Where have you been the last two weeks then?”

Andi looked to make sure no one was around. Luckily her aunt was preoccupied with shouting at a maid about napkin colors for one of her stupid parties.”I've been staying..somewhere”

”With someone?”

”Shut up!” She whispered sharply ”If she hears us, we're both roadkill”

”Sorry” the boy squeaked

”And yes, his mum is letting me use their spare room until we can figure things out”

”Things?” he asked confused

Andi thought a moment ”Do you remember the big match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff at the end of last term?”

Sirius’s eyes lit up ”The one where Malfoy got completely slaughtered? Yeah, that was bloody incredible! One point and the Puffs could've taken it!”

Andi sighed ”This isn't about Quidditch you dolt! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!” 

Sirius replied with a smirk ”And I'm trying to subtly avoid it.”

”Oh for Merlin's sake! Sirius..I'm pregnant! That's why I'm not in Paris!”

His eyes widened ” You're...” he looked at his older ”You and Ted...”

”Ohh yay, you've got it right! Ten points to Gryffindor for solving the puzzle. Yes me and Ted, idiot.”

His shocked expression turned into a smile ”So you've got a plan then”

She nodded ”Sort of..right now we've worked out that on Christmas Hols...after actual Christmas, I leave this place....for good. Were talking about getting married.”

He nodded taking the information in slowly 

Andi thought a moment ”So how do you like the sound of Uncle Sirius?”


End file.
